The present disclosure relates to devices and methods for treatment planning. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to a data file using a data format for medical information.
An orthodontic treatment process can use corrective appliances such as braces and/or other fixed or removable appliances to bring the teeth, lips, and jaws into proper alignment and to achieve a facial balance. However, in determining the orthodontic treatment process, information can be gathered in many different file formats. For example, three-dimensional images, digital and/or analog images, and/or digital and/or analog video can be taken of a patient's mouth. Also, text files can be generated, including notes, comments, prescription notes, and/or medical history.
In some instances, it is beneficial when planning an orthodontic treatment process to confer and discuss various possible treatment routes with other treatment professionals (e.g., specialists, other orthodontists, and/or the restorative dentist). However, it can be difficult to meet with a multitude of treatment professionals at a single location. In addition, although patient data can now be sent almost instantaneously over the Internet, difficulties arise in viewing and sending multiple types of files because this may require each treatment professional to have special software for each type of file, with keeping patient personal information secure and confidential, with treatment professionals ability to see all of the content and to see it as intended, and/or with contents of sent files being presented in an understandable manner.